The use of electronic components in vehicles has been on the rise since. Newer vehicles, specially hybrid or electrical power vehicles use a substantial amount of electronic circuits. These electronic circuits and the vehicle engine emit noise in amplitude modulation (AM) band and this noise causes interference with AM reception that can be typically found in most vehicles. Typically, AM frequency bands are also used for AM reception as well as digital radio broadcast.